cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Urta
Content Author:'Adjatha and Quiet Browser "''Gawdsh above, are you this much of a schlut for everyone with one of these?""Would you like to go back to my place and help me play with my 'little' friend again? Or maybe you could climb under the table and give me some relief?" Champion taking Urta's horsecock orally You sigh as you look at Urta’s massive prick, half for the impending satisfaction, half for the challenge. You can smell a salty aura emanating from her organ, making your eyes heavy with need. A voice in the back of your mind reminds you of the taste of semen. The invisible texture rolls over your tongue, the saltiness tingles against your taste buds, the heat spreads to the walls of your mouth... Urta Urta is a gray & black-furred fox-morph who lives in the city of Tel'Adre, where she works as the Captain of the City Guard. With something of an alcoholic problem, she has a tendency to drink on duty and would rather be sitting in The Wet Bitch, her favorite bar, than standing guard. When the player arrives, she forces them to halt outside the gate while calling on her cohort, Edryn, to come and determine their corruption level. Later in the game Urta appears in several scenes and can be courted to become the PC's lover. There is even one optional mini-quest where you get to use her as your Playing Character. Talk options '''Urta *'Family:' If affection lower than 100% She don't want to talk about them. *'Romance&Sex:' You ask Urta about her past "adventures" (Gives the "Tease" option which will make her horny and open her sex menu) *'Employment:' She tells you about how she started her career at watch and became Guard Captain *'Prejudice:' Inquire about possible preconception of being herm she might have encountered 'Edryn' *'History: '''You ask about past between Urta & Edryn *'Working:' Urta tells you about how she and centauress works together in The Watch *'Romance:' You inquire if theres anything deeper going on between Edryn and her 'The Watch' *'Membership': You ask how one would become member of The Watch *'Role:' What the Watch does *'Crime:' How law works in Tel'Adre? *'Reach:' How far Watch works from city borders? 'Alcoholism' *You ask about her drinking habit. **You can tell Urta to drink more (drunken sex 9-14), less (no drunken sex), be herself (revert to drunken sex 13-14) or break up (set Urta to Heart broken) 'Her house' *You ask vixen why she is keeping her old apartment. **Requires kid with Urta Sex 'Urta horny' *'Her place''' *'Suck off' *'Eat out' 'Drunk sex' *'Jerk off' -You give Urta a handjob. **If corruption 51 or higher, given option for bukkake scene *'Anal Ride' **Requires corruption 30+ OR Exhibitionist piercings from Ceraph. *'Spank her' You are not amused by her drunken actions, and decide to teach her some manners. **Requires penis 'Urtas place' *'Fuck vagina' (Requires penis) *'Ride anal' Urta penetrates your back side *'No condoms' **'Peg her ass' Requires penis Lover urta After awhile (affection 100), Urta will confess her love to PC, who can either answer to her feelings (Lover) or reject her (Heart broken). After confessing her love and if PC responds that he/she feels same way, many dialogues/sex scenes change and you gain new talk/sex options: PC can ask again about her family. She will hesitate, but will tell about them and more in depth about her kid years, how she acquired equine dong and tells shes infertile. Replaces "Family" with "Infertility" About Urta Urta appears at first glance to be a female fox-morph, but players notice when they are talking to her that she keeps her tail firmly wrapped around her right leg and has a very odd gait. This is because Urta is actually a hermaphrodite; she has breasts, a feminine physique and a vagina, but also a sizable equine penis, complete with testicles. She feels ashamed of her unnatural endowments and so strives to keep them hidden. According to Urta, despite the copious amounts of precum and cum she produces (easily filling a liter condom each time she has sex), she is completely sterile and barren. Her back-story is that she was one of the first herms to be born naturally, though she was originally born sans testes and with a vulpine phallus, half the size of the one she has now. Her parents were so horrified that her mother committed suicide in shame, whilst her father reluctantly brought her up, subtly abusing her out of hatred. When she was a teenager, he finally threw her out after catching her masturbating. She spent some time on the streets as a homeless vagrant before joining the Watch, where an attempt to cure herself of her hermhood instead transformed her phallus into the hyper-sized equine penis it presently is, as well as giving her testicles. First Interactions Urta can be found drinking in The Wet Bitch from any time between 6:00 and 14:00. If the player approaches her, she drunkenly invites them to come and dance with her, clearly intoxicated and yet attracted to them. Then, suddenly, a loud "thump" from the underside of the table rings out and Urta blushes with embarrassment, yells at the player to look at something behind them, and sprints for the backdoor, leaving the player with the choice to follow her, or drink the bottle of "John Doe" whiskey she left behind. If the player drinks the whiskey, they instantly get drunk, sapping several points of intelligence and causing them to stumble out into the back alley to take a leak. There, they discover Urta is also pissing - from a huge horse-cock, complete with balls. Still drunk, she hungrily invites them to have sex; the player can either run, or let her do as she wills. If they let her take them, she will mount them - anally for male and sexless characters, vaginally for female and herm characters. Drunkenly thanking them for the sex, she wanders off. Urta now has a sexual relationship with the character. Leaving, on the other hand, puts her in heartbroken mode. If the player chooses to follow Urta out the backdoor, they will find her fiercely and disgustedly masturbating her penis, sobbing in despair even as the pleasurable stimulus rings the occasional involuntary groan of delight from her. They can choose to fuck her, mutually masturbate with her, watch, or leave. Choosing to fuck her means that the player will approach Urta and start having sex with her; males and herms will penetrate her, females will let her penetrate them. Urta is delighted to have somebody who is willing to have sex with her despite her unnatural sex, and will warm up to the player. If they mutually masturbate with her, Urta will be confused and scared, at first, but she will then warm up to them as somebody who is not afraid of her despite her unusual endowments. If they simply watch, then the player hides themselves as Urta finally masturbates herself to an explosive climax. Drenched in her own cum, she mournfully does her best to lick herself clean, then drunkenly pets her penis, mumbling about how, "someday", the two of them may find someone besides Edryn who will accept Urta and it. She then redresses herself in a replacement top, binds her penis against her leg with her tail, then strides back into the tavern to finish drinking, in hopes that being drunk more will help her keep it down better. The player watches her go in sympathy. This sets her to heartbroken mode. Choosing to leave means that the player simple leaves. This sets her to heartbroken mode. Sexable Urta If the player establishes a positive relationship with Urta, they can talk to her when she is at the bar. If she has been sexually sated, then they may chat with her about a variety of topics, which raises Intelligence by 1 point, to a maximum of around Intelligence 50. On the other hand, if Urta is feeling horny, she will ask for sex instead. If they approach Urta towards the end of her drinking day (between 13 and 14 by default, but 9 and 14 if she is encouraged to "drink more"), then she has gotten so drunk that she will be assuredly horny and so the player's only options are to have sex or to leave. Urta has a "horsecock confidence" meter that is bolstered by the PC's actions towards her. Its default value is zero; as it increases, it moves Urta towards the Lover Urta stage, and showcases her differing levels of comfort with her hermaphroditic nature. With 1 to 10 positive points, Urta is "slightly comfortable" with her body. She begins wearing more risque clothing; a sheer top that reveals her nipples and a short skirt that almost exposes her vagina. However, she continues to keep her horse-cock concealed with her tail: :You see Urta on a bench in the corner with her feet propped up on a stool. She has a small mug on a table, quite different from the swill she chugged when you first met. Her clothing is...far more risqué. The top she's chosen for the moment is sheer to the extreme, making her proud black nipples visible to anyone who glances her way, and the short skirt she's wearing is nearly revealing her cunny. Thankfully she still has her other addition trapped under her tail, for now. At 11 or more positive points, Urta is willing to "flaunt it"; her outfit remains functionally the same, but she allows her horsecock to hang out, barely contained by her new pair of fishnet stockings: :You see Urta on a bench in the corner with her feet propped up on a stool. She has a small mug on a table, quite different from the swill she chugged when you first met. Her clothing is...far more risqué. The top she's chosen for the moment is sheer to the extreme, making her proud black nipples visible to anyone who glances her way, and the short skirt she's wearing is nearly revealing her cunny. Her half-hard horse-cock is plainly visible to anyone who spares her a glance, barely contained by a pair of tightly woven fishnet stockings. She's looking at you and wiggling a finger your way... Having any kind of sex with Urta will increase her confidence points by 1 or 2 (blowing her in the bar seems to increase it by more). Simply talking to her will increase it by 1 point. Urta loses a point of confidence each day that goes past. Going home with Urta and then leaving without having sex with her will cause a sharp drop in her confidence, while approaching her at the table and then leaving her will cause her to lose a small amount of confidence. If a player has two cocks and chooses to vaginally penetrate Urta, they will double-penetrate her in both vagina and anus - but only if she is not in "lover mode". If she is, then, for some reason, this doesn't happen. Certain sex acts will raise Urta's affection more than others. *Hidden BJ: +7% *Fuck Vagina: +5% *Ride(Anal): +3% *Peg Her Ass: +7% Lover Urta If they continue to have sex with Urta on many days, Urta will profess that she is in love with the PC. The player can either accept this proposal or reject her. If they accept her, Urta becomes "Lover Urta"; she has different approaching scenes, different sex scenes, and a much more confident, comfortable attitude. This primarily expresses itself in the fact she changes into a slinky nightdress when seen in the bar. However, while her dialogue for requesting sex when extremely drunk is changed by this state, the actual sex scenes don't change. Fertility Quest Once in Lover Mode, Urta will be willing to discuss her family and her infertility, giving players the option to send her to the Council to investigate her strange resistance to transformations. This leads to Urta's Fertility Quest where you get to use Urta as a Playing Character. Children Once Urta's Fertility Quest is completed, she becomes fertile and the player may ask Urta to activate or deactivate her fertility. If it is active, they can also say that they are fine with Urta "sharing the experience" with others; in theory, this will allow Urta to impregnate other NPCs, such as Edryn or Amily, but no content for such pregnancies exist yet. After completing the Fertility Quest, Urta's chances of becoming pregnant are the combined total of the following: *Base Chance: 10%. *Cum quantity: cumQ / 25, up to a maximum 40%. *Virility: virilityQ * 100, up to a maximum of 50%. *'Total combined maximum chance of 100%.' Urta is capable of both bearing and fathering children, and will randomly produce sons, female daughters or hermaphrodite daughters; sons and herms can randomly have a vulpine or equine penis. Pregnant Urta has unique sex scenes. Sex Scenes Urta has a variety of sex scenes available to her, depending on her current state in the game. In Sexable Mode: *Blowjob - The player will crawl under the table at the Wet Bitch and orally pleasure her dick. *Big Blowjob - If the player has not had sex with Urta for 7 days or more, in-game, then this alternate blowjob scene plays instead of the above. Urta's pent-up semen floods the PC's stomach so full that they actually get fatter (+2 Thickness) from this scene. *Ride Cock - Requires vagina, player will go home with Urta and ride her phallus vaginally. *Missionary - Requires penis, player will go home with Urta and penetrate her vagina. *Anal Ride - Player will go home with Urta and allow her to penetrate their anus. *Goofreak - May require Lover Mode, requires PC has Goo Skin and Goo Blob Legs, in Lover Mode player must "Go Home" to get this option. Player will go home with Urta and, experimenting with their amorphousness, will insert their entire body into Urta's testicles, inflating her balls with their goo-body in an orgasmic experience for her. The two will spend the night like that, and then Urta will try to extract the PC from her balls upon regaining consciousness; she doesn't manage it until Edryn allows Urta to fuck her, resulting in the PC being ejaculated into Edryn's womb and then "given birth to". If Edryn is pregnant, Olivia- a canine morph member of the guard- will be there instead. This experience will dye a PC's skin milky white, as a result of mingling with Urta's cum for several hours. *Peg Ass - One of the NoCondoms options, requires player has a penis, Urta will allow the player to anally penetrate her. *Rut/Heat (Sober) - When player is in either of these states- unique scenes for each status In Lover Mode, has the following new sex scenes in addition to the ones listed above. By default, all "at home" sex scenes will have Urta and potentially the player wearing condoms, unless they choose the NoCondoms scenes. Urta will refuse to penetrate a player whose vagina is too tight by default. *Eat Out - A variant of the Blowjob scene where the player will instead orally pleasure her female genitalia. At the end, they will have a glass of her sexual fluids, which they can either give to her (assures she will be horny next time the player returns), drink themselves (lust boost), or put aside. *69 - Urta and the player will orally pleasure each other. *Fill Me Up - One of the NoCondoms options, requires player has a vagina, Urta will vaginally penetrate the player and can do so even if they are not loose enough to trigger her usual scene of vaginally penetrating them. *Petplay - Requires player "Go Home" to get this option; the first time a player goes home, they will see Urta has bought a collar, which she will try to avoid talking about, but will confess is intended for the player. The player can either put it on (activates Petplay option in Urta's sex menu) or throw it away (permanently deactivates Petplay). Choosing this option has the player strip naked, place the collar around his/her neck, and be treated as a pet. The player then has the options "Doggystyle" (Urta anally penetrates them), "Reward" (Urta plays with the player's genitals with her foot whilst they orally pleasure her cock, ending with her cumming into a dog bowl and the player eating her cum) and "Walkies" (Urta takes them walking around town on a leash, boosting PC lust, instantly maxing out with an Exhibitionist fetish). When Drunk: *Jerkoff - The player will masturbate Urta in the middle of the bar. PCs with corruption 50 or higher can also choose to start a bukkake session after Urta is finished. *Ride - The player will sit in Urta's lap, allowing her to anally penetrate in relative subtlety. Because of its public nature, a player needs a minimum Corruption score of 30 or to have the Exhibitionist curse given by Ceraph; lacking this will cause a player character to refuse if the player selects that option. *Spank - Requires the player have a penis, or Tamani's Deluxe Dildo; the player will push Urta over the table, spank her, and then penetrate both her vagina and her anus in turn. *Rut/Heat (Drunk) - When player is in either of these states- unique scenes for each status- can choose to wait till Urta is sober When Pregnant: *Massage Her - PC rubs Urta's breasts and sensitive belly with whipped cream, and has the option to either jerk or jill her off to flesh out the session. *Boob Worship - PC plays with and massages Urta's breasts. *Nurse - PC suckles from Urta's milky breasts, with option to stroke her cock as well. *Milk Her - PC engages in roleplay involving Urta as a "cow" and her breast and cock milkers. *Cravings - Requires PC has penis, Urta sucks the PC off, ending up in feeding or facial of her. *Tease - Only available if Urta is in her final stage of pregnancy, PC teases the overly-hormonal herm and promptly receives a very dominant ass-fucking from her. With Scylla: Requires Scylla, visiting the bar is encouraged, there is a random chance that Urta will be in the backroom each time the player enters the Bar; leaving and re-entering the Bar to/from the Tel'adre menu will reset where Urta is, allowing a player to swap between the stages. *Fuck Fox - Requires Urta be sober and PC has a cock that fits Urta, PC vaginally and anally penetrates Urta (sequentially for PC's with one penis, simultaneously for PC's with multiple penises). *Cock Worship - Requires Urta be sober and PC has a cock too big for Urta, Scylla uses her magic to make the PC's cock grow so large that Urta can and promptly does fuck his urethra like a pussy, whereupon the PC then cums the mingled cum into Scylla's mouth. *Lapridden - Requires Urta be drunk, PC lets Urta sit in his lap whilst he fucks her ass. *Jerkoff - Requires Urta be drunk, PC stands and masturbates as Urta feeds Scylla. *Lipple Bond - Requires Urta be drunk, PC and Urta fuck Scylla's nipples simultaneously, one to a breast. With Raphael: This scene can only be played if the PC fits Raphael's requirements, the player did not Sell Out Raphael, and if Urta is Drunk. Furthermore, it can only be played one time, afterwards neither participant will fall for it again. If the player chooses this option, they will arrange for Urta to wait for them in a dark room and then send a missive to Raphael to meet them for sex. The result is that the PC ends up sandwiched between the two foxes, taking Raphael in their vagina and Urta in their anus, whilst Urta also plays with Raphael's prostate courtesy of a finger up his ass. When the lights come on, they both freak out and Raphael promptly flees, while Urta is annoyed but calmed down by the PC's slick talk. Interaction With Other NPCs Amily If the player has Amily at their camp and Urta's relationship stage is "Lover", she hears that the player apparently "cheating" on her for someone in Tel'Adre. So she goes to the town and sees Urta, can be found at the bar. This makes a sex scene occur with the two as Amily holds a bottle of the painkilling beer while getting fucked by Urta; at this point, the player can leave them be or confront them. If the player revisits Urta, after this, they can tell her it's okay or break up with her. When night falls, Amily walks back with a hangover and can either be scolded or comforted. If comforted, Urta is unlocked as a sex option. There can also be the option of bringing Amily to Tel'Adre on a date. Helia, Miko and Mai At the beginning of the fertility quest there is an optional scene where Urta engages in a foursome with Helia, Miko and Mai. Marble At some point during the relationship, if the player has Marble at their camp, Urta will mention that one of her patrols found it - and her - and ask the PC if they are in a relationship with Marble. The PC can be honest (which will set Urta's "relationship" back but she can eventually be courted into being "Lover Urta" and accept the polygamous relationship) or lie/refuse to answer (which will make Urta suspicious; she will keep having sex with the PC, but she won't ever become "Lover Urta"). If the player tells the truth, Urta admits to often purchasing Edryn's services. The player will then be given the choice between comforting Urta, telling her to toughen up or leaving in a huff (the results of these choices still need to be explored.) Scylla If the player has had sexual relations with both Urta and Scylla, then there will be a scene where the player comes to the Wet Bitch to find Urta not at her usual seat. Investigating in the backrooms causes the player to discover a drunk Urta is getting a blow job from Scylla. The player will be presented with the option to put Urta on his lap and penetrating her in a threesome, or he can masturbate while Scylla sucks off Urta. The player can also choose to leave with no penalty or, if this is the first time encountering the event, break Urta's heart by telling her he never wants to see her again. The scene that results from choosing to put Urta on the player's lap leaves the player with a +2 to Cum Multiplier and +1 to Ball Size at the end of the scene, though no mention is made of this permanent increase in virility in the scene text. Any choice aside from Heartbreak means the player will encounter Urta in the bar again, but the next time you meet her you will get an apology. Urta will then prompt you to make two decisions. The first decision is whether Scylla scenes will recur, to which you can state "No Scylla", "Scylla OK", or "Leave Her". No Scylla removes the Scylla encounters, while the Scylla OK option makes them repeatable. If either of the first two options is picked, Urta will ask about her drinking as well, giving you the option to tell her to "Drink More", "Drink Less", "No Change", or "Leave Her". Telling her to drink more means that her drunken sex scenes become available from 9:00 to 14:00, rather than from 13:00 to 14:00. Telling her to drink less will cause the drunken sex scenes to be removed from the game - however, at this point in time, doing so will also prevent the ability to engage in Urta/Scylla/PC threesomes, because Urta no longer drinks enough to "trigger" the drunken variant of those scenes and the sober variant of those scenes has not yet been included. Telling her not to change will leave her scene arrangement exactly as it was before. This option will increase Urta's relationship meter if the player triggers it before she enters into "Lover Urta" mode. Heartbroken Urta If the player chooses the wrong interaction with Urta, then she enters a "heartbroken" mode. In this state, she cannot be interacted with by the player; she will tell them to leave if they try. If her status is ashamed and you chose to watch her as she ashamedly masturbates herself, (And presumably anything that stemmed from you watching her masturbate, drinking the booze, or just simply leaving) much later on in the game you will have the option to get Katherine employment. You will be prompted to train her and help her get a job at the watch- When she passes her tests, Urta will take you aside afterwards and say, “So... I think I misjudged you. That time you saw me, just out back of this place. A lot of people hate herms and I thought you must be like that.” She looks down again and adds, “I guess I never gave you the chance to set the record straight.” This will give you the option to flirt with her, become friends, or destroy her. More testing needed on this subject. Flirting with her will lead to a sex scene out back and causing her to become your 'Friend with Benefits' as your character calls it. Befriending her leads to an awkward scene where she states “Well you sure seem to be good for Kath. Anyone who can take a street urchin and train her up into a fine watch recruit is in my good books. Come and talk to me anytime.” Destroying her prompts you to tell her that you don't hate herms, you hate her. It ends with her sobbing into her drink. One presumes that you will not be able to interact with her after this- More testing needed. These are the options that will break Urta's heart: *Choosing to "Drink Booze" in the first interaction and then running away. *Choosing to go out through the "Back Door" and choosing to Watch Urta as she ashamedly masturbates herself. *Choosing to go out through the Back Door and then Leaving. *Choosing the "Break Up" option upon seeing the first Urta/Scylla sex scene. *Choosing "Leave Her" at either point in the conversation with Urta about her having had sex with Scylla. *Choosing to break up with her and Amily after Interrupting them during their drunken sex scene. *Choosing to "Be A Dick" to Amily after she has slept with Urta. *Choosing to "Break Up" with Urta after she has slept with Amily. Minor scenes There are two minor scenes where you encounter Urta on duty as a guard: *The first time you encounter Tel'Adre, she's the one who halts you at the gate and checks if you are qualified to enter. *When you go to Tel'Adre there is a random chance that you will see a scene where Urta beats up and knocks out a highly corrupt, worm-infested wolf-morph, who is then exiled from the city. This scene happens only once, usually at one of your early visit to the city. Trivia *Urta was originally created as a furry alter-ego for Fenoxo to role-play as, Fen never did anything with Urta and she eventually made her way to Corruption of Champions. *The idea of Urta as an alcoholic Captain of the city guard may have been inspired by Captain Samuel Vimes, one of the main characters in Terry Pratchett's "Discworld" series.